


New Years Resolution

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [58]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Post Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: The aftermath of a New Years celebration at the Las Vegas Crime Lab
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	New Years Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> an anon asked, What happens on New Years when the CSI team shoots off party poppers and a chunk of confetti gets stuck in Greg's hair? As Nick's picking out pieces from his hair?
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR, EVERYONE! Here's to another year of hopefully even more fic writing 👏👏👏

“3…2…1, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!” 

The echoes of celebratory sentiment followed them down the staircase off of the rooftop of the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Everyone was still chattering, giggling, cheering on the coming of the new year. Murmurs of disappointment trailed that the celebration wouldn’t last for the rest of the shift, but such is the life of those who work the night shift, especially those who were currently working over time to close out the biggest case of the year…

Or rather, of the year _so far,_ as the case was now one that had no competition from other cases, being now the first of the new year. 

Greg’s smile was fading as he returned to his lab, the taste of champagne and the taste of Nick Stokes still lingering in his mouth. He wondered if Nick was going to blame their impromptu kiss on the euphoria of the love-fest that took place as the clock striked twelve, and everyone had a partner, except for him and Nick. 

“Hey, Greg, wait up,” Nick called out as Greg straightened his lab coat. He lightly jogged through the small crowd of lab personnel, and at first, Greg thought he was reaching towards him to pull him into another kiss, he closed his eyes, prepared for the sensation–

But instead, Nick plucked out a piece of confetti out of his friend’s hair, held it up for him to see.

“You had some…confetti…stuck to your head.” 

“Oh. Better get that to Trace,” Greg cringed at his poor joke. “Don’t know where they could have been.” 

Nick smiled and ducked his head, his tongue waved over his lips as if he were looking for something on the ground.

“Hey, listen, what happened up there…”

“That? Heat of the moment, no biggie–” Greg began to wave off, but Nick reached towards him once again, this time grabbing his hand.

“I want it to happen again,” Nick sighed as he sandwiched Greg’s hand between his own. Greg was aghast, but felt his lips curl into a smile. “Dude…you’re an _amazing_ kisser.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not so bad yourself, there, cowboy.” 

“I want to spend more time with you,” Greg blurted out as Nick began to turn his head, to walk away. Nick smiled at him, a warm smile that glistened brighter than the confetti he was still holding in his fingers.

“Me too. Consider it our…New Years Resolution,” Nick winked before he slapped Greg’s shoulder and walked away. 


End file.
